


Slow Down

by sunflow3rs



Series: kusatta club [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Exotic Dancer, Lapdance, Love, M/M, Rare Pairings, Secret Crush, Sexy dance, Songfic, Stripper Goshiki Tsutomu, Stripper Hana Misaki, Stripper Kageyama Miwa, Stripper Yamaguchi Tadashi, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: "i just wanna feel your body right next to mineall night longbaby, slow down the song"or, Goshiki has his first solo perfomance and Tanaka is the one who is going to help him.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: kusatta club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132409
Kudos: 4





	Slow Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hi, here I am again translating my own fic blah, blah, bah. It's a serie of one-shots btw. 
> 
> And the song is "slow down" by selena gomez but slowed down cuz it's kinda sexier this way. You can hear it [here](https://youtu.be/v4DMx8tE5A0)
> 
> Hope u like it <3\. You can find me as @/sanflowuers on Twitter.

“Who gave the fucking idea of a masked ball?”

Miwa complained loudly, more to herself than to the people she shared the dressing room with, tossing the black mask onto her dresser in annoyance after it got tangled, once again, in her hair. Behind her, donning a light silk dress, Hana raised her hand, feeling somewhat guilty. She didn't expect the theme she had chosen for tonight to be so troublesome.

Between the threads of the masks that either fell off or got entangled with her hair, and the hideous outfit they had been forced to buy, which made it impossible for them to move with the agility to which they were accustomed, Hana could affirm with some certainty that the The idea had been one of the worst.

However, Goshiki, next to her, looked at himself in the one-piece mirror and shrugged.

"I like it," he confessed.

Goshiki had never covered his face when performing and that, at the moment, the upper half of his face was hidden made him feel, indeed, powerful. His mask was different from the one of the two girls, being golden and with a small beak sticking out at the height of his snout, large enough to hide his nose, but without making it a nuisance. In addition, at eye level the material was cut into triangles that simulated the feathers of an eagle. 

And he loved eagles! Where would Suga, his boss, have found that kind of complement? It was amazing!

"Even the dress?" Hana asked, sitting down on one of the chairs so she could put her heels on. Goshiki nodded, not taking his eyes off his reflection, staring at the piece of silk that clung to his body. It was a blue dress, matching the color of the lights that dominated that Saturday inside the club, with straps so thin that he was sure that with an exaggerated movement he would break them, and very, very short, that he climbed over the arch of his ass with every step he took.

He didn't quite understand how Suga intended Hana and Miwa to dance with him around the pole tube with that on.

Goshiki was grateful that he wasn't so good at that kind of dance and that his boss had revealed him to work on the floor. He liked it better that way, anyway, he did better when gravity was on his side.

Miwa turned on her stool, watching him from across the room, and nodded, checking the boy's outfit.

"The dress suits you better than me," she huffed. Goshiki looked at her with a small shy smile, and brought his hands back, suddenly embarrassed at the woman. Miwa gave a short laugh and shook her head, not understanding what a kid like him was doing in a den like that. He raised his hand, then, lifting the mask he had previously thrown away, and pointed it at him. "Come here and tie this thing to me before I burn it."

Goshiki approached Miwa, abiding her order without question, trying not to let any of her strands of hair get in the way of the mask's threads. 

At that moment, the dressing room door was gently pushed open and Yamaguchi stepped through, leaving it wide open. The mask was tangled between his fingers, being lightly crushed by an unopened bottle of water, and his dress was wrinkled and stained. Goshiki frowned in his direction, not understanding what his co-worker had done in the past few minutes to come back like this.

"What happened to you, Tadashi-kun?" Hana asked, somewhat concerned, walking towards the newcomer with her heels already on. Yamaguchi scolded his nose, raising his arm and dismissing the matter. He put his things on the dresser and smiled at the girl, trying to reassure her. 

"It's nothing, it's just that I just came from the Green..." Yamaguchi began to count, but Miwa interrupted him with some speed, turning on his stool again. Goshiki jumped close enough to the seat that his movement made him stagger, and he grabbed onto the edge of the table.

"Have you already had a dance? How is that? If you haven't even acted yet!” She complained, walking towards him curiously, leaning her elbows on Yamaguchi's touch to speak in a low voice, as if it were a secret.

Goshiki also came over, crossing his arms and looking at the boy's slightly smudged makeup. He thought Yamaguchi should hurry up and get ready for his next show, the one that would start when hers finished, since he didn't have that much time left. 

"Was it the one from the other day? Oikawa?”

Yamaguchi shook his head, opening the bottle of water and dabbing his lips.

"Nope. His name was Hirugami or something like that. He was so tall and he had the biggest hands I've ever seen,” he explained. Goshiki shared the humming of the two girls in the room, understanding why Yamaguchi had returned from the dance in the same way that one arrives home at four in the morning after having been partying all night. The client had paid for the extra. Yamaguchi's eyes traveled from Hana to Miwa and from there to Goshiki, watching him with an amused smile. "You look so good in that dress!”

Goshiki blushed, not expecting his friend's comment, and the level of his blush increased when Miwa whistled, agreeing with him. Their dresses also fit well! Goshiki bit the inside of his cheek, a bit shy, and waited patiently for Hana to scold them for embarrassing him like that.

"I'm sure Tanaka-san will think the same," Yamaguchi said, feigning disinterest, making the comment sound as if what was going through the head of the security agent was the main topic of their conversations every day. Goshiki jumped in place when he heard his name, biting his cheek even harder, not believing that was possible.

“Do you think so?”

Hana smiled at him. "We all believe it."

"We believe it more than whatever is happening between Keiji-kun and Waka-chan right now," Miwa snorted, more amused now. Goshiki laughed, waving his arms and trying to make the nervousness that had been trying to take over his body for hours to go away once and for all. He had nothing to worry about, he had been on that stage dozens of times, and that this was the first time he was going to do it in a solo show didn’t have to assume that it was going to be a mess.

He just had to go out there like he always did, start his dance in front of the crowd that was almost familiar, and then go down the front stairs to the body of Tanaka who, as they had agreed, rested sitting on one of the tables in the right. That's easy! It was not the first time that he took a person from the audience on stage - who had to be people he knew to prevent unwanted inconveniences - although it was the first time he did it alone.

Goshiki was one of the guys who had been working at the Kusatta Bar for the shortest time, and had therefore been accompanied at all their performances. From Hana, Kaori, Yamaguchi and sometimes even from Kyoutani. But never alone! Never to Tanaka.

"I'm a little scared," he admitted then, lowering his gaze to the ground. Tanaka had always been so nice to him that it made him feel weird that he now had to touch him that way in front of everyone out there. Goshiki repeated to himself that he had nothing to worry about, that Tanaka had been the one who had offered to be his partner for the night, that he was okay with being touched. With Tsutomu touching him.

"Tsuto-chan, take it easy. Everything is going to be fine,” Hana's hand, gently resting on his bare shoulder, brought him back to reality. He nodded, trying to believe her words, swallowing his fears which were certainly exaggerated anyway.

Suga appeared in the doorway, interrupting the continuation of the conversation. He frowned and looked at Goshiki, certainly confused, wondering if everything was in order. Miwa replied, without saying a single word, pointing with her chin at the wall that separated the dressing rooms from the bar. His boss let out a sigh, fully understanding the situation, and clapped his hands for everyone's attention.

"We need you out there, Rūkī-kun. Mr. Tanaka says he's ready for inspection,” Suga joked, approaching Goshiki to grab his arm and start dragging him onto the stage. 

The exclamations of his companions, wishing him luck, were completely lost in the bustle that could be heard from the corridor. Takeda's voice introducing him by the damn rookie nickname his boss had given him echoed off the walls and, even though the music wasn't on yet, Goshiki was already able to hear it in every corner of his head.

His boss faced him, then, adjusting his mask with a frown in a concerned grin.

"Daichi-san will be next to you as soon as you come down, okay? So don’t be afraid,” he recalled. Goshiki nodded. If only it was the careless claws of the club's patrons that he was concerned about and not the dancing on top of Tanaka. Suga let out another sigh, releasing his arm and lovingly stroking the skin that had seized her fingers. "And don't be afraid of Tanaka either. You are the one in control here, huh? He isn’t going to complain about anything you do to him.”

Goshiki nodded again, believing it a little more this time. Yes. He had already discussed it with Tanaka. Everything was fine. He also wanted that. Yes.

At that time, the guy just wanted the song, which had not even started, finished once and for all.

Suga gently pushed Goshiki's body as the spotlight on Takeda went out, signaling that he should put aside his silly and unjustified nervousness and enter the scene. Blue neon lights were adapted to the shape of his body as he walked toward the center of the stage, where a black chair was waiting for him, as he had rehearsed. He turned, tangling his fingers in the top of the backrest and now being back to the public.

The music began to play, suddenly dulling any sounds that came from the men and women who were in the club. The strobe light came on as the lyrics to the song began, then coinciding with the movement of his body. Goshiki hips tilted from left to right in irregular circles, closing his eyes before he had to meet the gaze of the audience, flexing his knees to make the action more exaggerated.

He turned around, circling the chair delicately, feeling the song enter every pore of his body. He loved to dance on top of many things. Above that incredible dress through which he boldly passed his hands and over the fantastic mask that hid his mischievous eyes that moved around the place looking for a single body. He adored it above even the eagles themselves. There were few things that made him lose his mind as much as dancing did, in that wild and desperate way that he allowed his body to act on impulse.

And he learned, that night, Tanaka was one of these.

When Goshiki found him at the table on the right side of the bar where Tanaka said he would be, he felt like his heart had stopped beating during the second their gazes met. Tanaka was sitting in an armchair, leaning on it as if he were in his living room, and one knee obstructing the path of the waiters - the more kicks Saeko had given him, the more her brother ignored every one of the warnings. 

Instead of having Tanaka's usual black blouse engraved with the word "Security" on it, he was wearing one of the suit jackets that he had taken from his father and was therefore slightly oversized. His button-down shirt was open, wrinkled and allowing anyone to see the beginning of his chest.

Now that that had gotten his attention, Goshiki wouldn't mind if whoever was in control of the music slowed down the song. Let him take care of hitting the rewind button when he is near the end to prevent that moment from ever ending.

Goshiki sat into the chair almost with a shove, finding himself eager to get to the part where he came down from the stage and ran into Tanaka's arms. He stroked his legs and thighs calmly, waiting for the slow start of the song to finish at once before he could begin the action. The palms of his hands went to his knees, pulling them apart, then, knowing that what he was wearing was actually a dress and that his underwear would therefore be exposed.

He moved his head, up and down, activating his torso as if it were a snake that crawled through the tall grass, dancing on the chair and pounding his hips against the seat, bringing his fingers to the fold of his dress and lifting it only a little. He allowed his lips to part, then, bringing his eyes to the other people who were there. 

Kageyama, one of his co-workers, kept pacing around, probably looking for Atsumu to scold him about his behavior on stage. Then, his gaze fell on Kawanishi, who was already watching him, and he smiled pleased when he noticed that he had stopped attending the table.

He stood up, now exaggerating his hip movements, walking up the ladder so he could get off the stage. As Suga had said, Daichi approached him as soon as he touched the ground, and the crowd that had advanced him tentatively took two steps back. He walked between the tables, dancing and spinning to the beat of the song, playing with the edges of his dress, pulling them up and down.

Tanaka was in the same position when he approached, his hands resting lazily on either side of his body and his head certainly on one side, resting on the couch. He looked at Goshiki cheekily, from his mask to his feet, very unusual for him, and the dancer thought he had forgotten how to breathe. He held out his hand, asking him to get up, and Tanaka's eyes traveled to his fingers. 

Could you take it a little slower? Enjoy the moment for just a few more seconds? Was it possible that they slowed down the song even more?

However, the boy laced his fingers with the dancer's and allowed him to push him up. Goshiki was much taller than him, even without wearing his usual heels, over a few inches. It wasn't something that mattered, actually, making the situation somewhat better. He continued to move, running his finger over Tanaka's chin, lowering it to his bare torso. He felt his tremble under his touch, before all the eyes of those who looked, and he smiled with determination.

He bent his knees, turning around and hitting his butt without any qualms with the opponent's crotch. The shame that had been haunting him all day since he rehearsed the dance with his partner disappeared in that instant, in fact, the security came to him like a bucket of cold water that returned him to the reality that he had insisted on not seeing. Tanaka's hands began to caress his sides, becoming the envy of those present, pawing at Goshiki the way he wanted.

Let no one allow the music to end, because all he wanted was to feel his body next to him throughout the night, without stopping until tomorrow.

"Slowly..." Tanaka warned, whispering into his ear.

Goshiki turned around again, entangling one of his arms around the opponent's neck, forcing him to move with him. He sat down at the practically empty table that Tanaka had been occupying, then brought one of his legs up to the opponent's hip, pushing him until their pelvises were together. Their surprised gasp was overshadowed by that of the crowd, who instead watched them as if it were something out of their fantasies.

He grabbed his unbuttoned shirt, pulling him forward, staring at him through the mask with some amusement. One of Tanaka's hands gripped Goshiki's thigh and the other traveled, tentatively, to his chin. He traced the line of his jaw just as he had done and then sought his lips. It hadn't been rehearsed for the thumb to end up inside his mouth, being sucked and licked like an ice cream, taking everyone by surprise. 

Even the two of them had a hard time believing what was happening.

But Goshiki continued with it, leaving more space between their bodies so that the other customers could see what was happening. He squeezed his ankle on the small of Tanaka's back, causing him to emit a new gasp loaded with amazement, his eyes dark and shining under the spotlight that illuminated them. His breath fell on his face, heavy, and the dancer smirked again. Yes, he was fully prepared for it.

The song was about to end, to his own regret, which meant Goshiki had to get back on stage. He didn't want to get away from the warmth of Tanaka's body and from the way the boy held him on his hip, he guessed he didn't either. Goshiki untangled himself from his body, pushing against his chest and causing him to stumble to his feet. He did not fall, however, colliding with the table behind him and leaning on it, somewhat dizzy and confused.

Goshiki got up and returned to the stage in the same way he had come down, dancing to the song and groping his whole body, smiling at the customers he could see, being closely followed by Daichi. The Kusatta club had a strict policy about its dancers and owner-imposed limits on how much skin the public could touch. Which, in fact, was little.

He climbed onto the platform and sat on the chair. The song was on its last line and the tune ended as he dropped to the ground, his legs spread, allowing his dress to rise to the top of his butt. The lights went out and it was thanks to this that viewers barely noticed his underwear.

The dancer left the stage, finding Takeda next to Suga, grinning, as he always did. Both men raised their thumbs proudly, assuring him that he couldn't have done better. Goshiki blushed and thanked that between the mask and the lights his face was barely noticeable. So Takeda came out on stage to present the next performance and Suga sent him backstage.

He hadn't made it to the door when a person appeared in the hallway, taking him by surprise, practically running to his side. Hinata's tousled hair started bouncing around him, with a contented smile, exclaiming how "bwah" and "wosh" his show had been.

"And you won't believe it, but Kiyoko-san has sent me to tell you that today you have your first private dance!" the waiter exclaimed, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him like a punching bag. Goshiki gave a little laugh, asking for him to calm down, starting to get dizzy. “You are amazing!”

Goshiki blushed, again, thinking about the dance. He had completely lost control, but no one seemed to have noticed. It had all worked out perfectly, and he had also gotten someone to hire him for a private dance. The first one!

“What room?” He asked, when his friend had relaxed and, at least, was no longer jumping. He licked his dry lips and told himself he must ask for a bottle of water at the bar before going back to work. 

Hinata hummed, thinking about the message Kiyoko had asked him to convey less than five minutes ago. Then, he raised his finger, nodding.

"Yellow."

The boy nodded. Good. He was prepared for it.

**Author's Note:**

> This two,,, sigh. I love them :(. 
> 
> This serie is a Stripper AU where,  
> Atsumu, Osamu, Kags, Miwa, Hana, Kaori, Goshiki, Akaashi, Yams, Kyoutani and Teru are the exotic dancers;  
> Saeko, Tanaka, Noya, Ushijima and Daichi works at security;  
> Suga, Takeda, Kiyoko and Ukai are with the management;  
> Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Makki, Mattsun, Sakusa, Lev, Alisa y Komori are with different mafias;  
> Tsukki, Kawanishi, Suna, Inuoka, Daishou, Hinata are waiters;  
> and the other people are just customers xD.   
> Semi, Shirabu, Tendou and Yachi singers;  
> 


End file.
